Lockpicked Secrets
by girlinblue17
Summary: Ever wondered how Claire happened to know how to use lockpicks? Mild Jill/Chris relationship and Claire/Chris sibling goofiness.


Disclaimer: Resident Evil isn't mine. If it was, I wouldn't have made Chris date that girl and not Jill.

**Lockpicked Secrets**

Chris heard the giggling before he could see them. He had just arrived from work, and he was looking forward to spending some time with his girlfriend, Jill. Even though they were working in the same team, she had the day off. As a result, Chris had asked her to go to his apartment to keep that afternoon to keep his sister, who was visiting from university, company. Jill and Claire had met previously, but they hadn't had the time to get to know each other more, and Chris hoped that the two would get along. Judging from the giggles that came from Claire's room, it sounded like they were. He tapped the door lightly before entering the room. Experience taught him it wasn't wise to sneak in on his little sister's room , not if he wanted every part of him intact.

"How are my two favorite girls?" Chris asked, bending over to kiss Jill and ruffle Claire's hair, who promptly pulled back and stuck her tongue out at him. Chris immediately stepped back to avoid being swatted by his sister, grinning broadly. Quick as a wink, Jill hid something under Claire's pillow while he wasn't looking. Chris noticed the movement and twisted his head to look in her direction, but she just smiled at him innocently.

"Oh, nothing much," she said airily, maintaining her innocent smile. Chris looked at her suspiciously, and then turned his head to look at his sister, who gave him a similar grin. _Uh oh._ Something was definitely up.

"So how'd you spend your day?" Chris inquired, looking for any tell-tale signs, any hints of what those two were about. Knowing his sister and his girlfriend, they definitely did something that made them look this gleeful.

"Oh, you know… Girl stuff," Claire said, fighting back a wide grin.

"How was yours?" Jill asked him, instead of answering the question.

"You know how it is… Joseph tried to prank Forest by replacing his hair stuff with cooking oil, but Wesker saw it and made the entire STARS team do 150 push-ups in the sun. Barry then somehow accidentally swallowed detergent, and when Brad saw his mouth frothing, he panicked and ran away, but he tripped and fell flat on his face and broke his tooth. He fainted at seeing the blood, so I had to carry him out." Chris recalled the events, shaking his head. "I don't know if they're still in the hospital."

"Aw, poor baby," Jill mocked him, her eyes twinkling.

"Trust me, it wasn't funny. Wesker walked in while the rest of the guys were laughing at Barry and Brad, and made them do 50 laps, while I was carrying Brad and assisting Barry, who was burping suds. You're lucky you weren't there, Jill."

"Sometimes, I wonder about those guys," Jill said, shaking her head. "Anyway, where do you want to go tonight?"

"I don't know. I want a burger or..."

"You sure you can handle going out tonight? It doesn't look like you've had that much sleep," Claire interrupted him.

Chris looked at her strangely. "Yeah, well, I haven't been sleeping that well lately, but I think I could handle one night out," he said dryly.

"Just make sure you don't order the Hawaiian one. Heard that it has _pineapples_," Jill replied, the corners of her mouth twitching.

Chris's eyes bulged slightly at what she said, but he recovered quickly. "Okay then. I won't order that."

"Just make sure you go to a nice resto with soft seats, Jill," Claire added. "We wouldn't want Chris to have a hard time _sitting _now, do we?"

At this, Jill burst out laughing, followed by Claire who started guffawing, rolling on her bed. The movement caused something to fall off her bed, previously hidden by a pillow.

"You read my diary!" Chris tried to yell, but it came out more as a squeak. Instead of stopping, Jill and Claire laughed even more, tears rolling down their cheeks.

"Sorry, Chris, we couldn't help it!" Claire said, still laughing. "It was lying there, practically begging to be read!"

"But I made sure I bought the diary with the lock and everything!" Chris wailed. He was practically frothing in the mouth, unintentionally resembling his description of Barry swallowing the detergent. "I wanted to make sure no one would read it, unless one was a master of unlocking and…" His eyes suddenly went wide, and his head snapped in Jill's direction.

"Hey, don't look at me, I didn't open it!" Jill said, holding her hands in front of her defensively. "I just… helped."

"What do you mean, 'helped'?" Chris yelled, red in the face. "Are you telling me you're teaching my baby sister how to be a thief?"

"Hey, you never know when she might it useful," Jill answered, winking at Claire, who grinned and nodded.

"Great, it's a conspiracy," Chris moaned melodramatically, burying his face in his hands.

"At least I didn't call you out when you flirted with Cindy from the restaurant…" Jill said, one eyebrow quirked, smile disappearing.

Chris immediately paled. "Er…"

"Or Ada from the gun shop…"

"Um..."

"Or Angela from the RPD squad," Jill finished, her eyes narrowing.

"I'm sorry, Jill! I didn't mean to!" Chris said, his normally deep voice becoming high-pitched. "I'll get you whatever you want, just forgive me!"

Jill looked at him darkly, tormenting him for a few seconds. "Anything?" She asked, one eyebrow still raised.

"Yes, anything. I'm sorry, Jill!" Chris pleaded.

Jill burst out laughing. She definitely enjoyed watching Chris twitch. "Chris, you really are nuts," she said, shaking her head. "Of course I forgive you! I know you love me. How did you put it? Just a look from my eyes, and you melt?" She teased, her eyes twinkling.

Chris went from pale to red in the space of three seconds. "Oh, God. You're never going to forget this, are you?"

"Nope," Jill said gleefully. "But don't worry, Chris, I love you too, butt zits and all," she said, and then laughed again. "But you still owe me." She got up, and headed for the door.

"Ha ha," Chris said sourly, standing up and following after her. "And, for the record, dreaming about mutated pineapples and bananas chasing after you with plastic forks isn't funny."

Jill giggled. At the door, Jill stopped and waved and winked at Claire, who waved back, before stepping out.

Claire grinned as she heard their fading voices. Her brother and his girlfriend were definitely crazy, but that makes them perfect for each other. Jill is the only girlfriend of Chris Claire liked, his old ones were either prissy or treated her like a kid, but they always worshiped the ground her brother walked on. It was refreshing to see Chris whipped like that, not to mention it made good blackmail material. _Must ask Jill to teach me how to do that to guys, _Claire mused. She suddenly grinned. Maybe she could use Jill's other lesson right now. She pulled out the small set of silver tools from her drawer and headed for Chris's Harley.

xoxoxoxo

Just a short one-shot for you. It's not that great, but I hope you liked it.:) The first thing that popped in my head when I saw Claire's item as a lockpick was that Jill taught her how to do it, and that's where this story came from. I had fun putting in some game elements too: Jill's "Master of Unlocking" title, the diaries that people always seem to have, the names of the girls (Ada was the last choice, I couldn't think of another girl character's name that Jill and Chris have met). R&R please.:)


End file.
